Only A Curtain
by evadere
Summary: When Serenity pulls a prank, it's all he leaves her with... SetoxSerenity


**Only a Curtain**

Disclaimer : Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do own some shower curtains! Written for SxSAwards challenge. Theme - Curtain.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Singing to herself softly, Serenity let the water cascade down her body. She scrubbed her hair, and pinched her eyes closed to prevent shampoo from running into them. As her eyes remained closed her thoughts wandered over to that afternoon, when she had pulled a prank on Seto.

He had been working on his computer _again_. Mokuba had somehow convinced him to go eat something, so he had gone into the kitchen. Serenity took the opportunity to unhook his laptop and hide it in her room. The fact that she was now living with Seto helped her make her way around the gigantic mansion. She had been in the living room by the time he had returned and couldn't help but smile to herself as Seto began looking for it.

She tried to muffle her laughter, but Seto caught on. Giving her a glare, he picked her up from the sofa and began to tickle her relentlessly. She still did not tell him it's whereabouts, and he still did not have his beloved laptop. With that sly smirk of his, he went upstairs and locked himself in his room.

Mokuba left to go hang out with his friends, knowing that Seto would be plotting his revenge. With a smile, he told Serenity to watch out because Seto would have his fun. A few hours later she saw him leave his bedroom as she prepared her shower. He narrowed his eyes playfully, and continued down the hall.

Smiling from her small little victory, Serenity suddenly felt a cold draft . Opening her eyes, she could have sworn she heard a soft _click_. Rinsing off the rest of her hair, she turned the water off. She nudged the vinyl shower curtain aside to get a glimpse of the door in the mirror, but it was all steamed up. Pouting slightly she reached for her towel on the rack.

And felt nothing. She looked down at the rack only to find it void of her towel. Not only her towel gone, but Seto's as well.

"No, he didn't…." Serenity whispered as she searched the spacious bathroom for a towel. Unfortunately for Serenity, not even a tiny face cloth was in sight. She looked on the floor for her clothing, but she had no luck. "He even took my clothes, the little…"

Huffing dramatically, she stepped out of the bathtub onto a few paper towels Seto had left for her. She blushed madly, even if she was alone in a bathroom, she was still naked! Feeling a little cold, she hurriedly check the sink cabinets and the bathroom's closet. Not one single towel was there. He had taken every last possible thing she could have used to cover herself with. Turning back around to face the shower, her eyes widened. Well, almost everything. . .

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She found him lounging on her bed in his boxers, with an amused smile and mischievous glint in his eyes. She put a hand on her hip, while her other one kept a firm grip on the shower curtain she had wrapped around her.

"This is so _not_ funny." He arched an eyebrow at her, his eyes glancing over her ever so slowly. She was dripping wet and forming a puddle on his wooden floor. Not that he cared, he was too busy enjoying this, she could tell.

"Hmmm." He said nothing else, just continued to stare at her.

"How thoughtful of you to leave me some paper towels…"

"I couldn't have my love slipping on the floor now could I?"

"Why can't you have decorated shower curtains. Must you feel the need to have _clear_ ones. . ." She emphasized the word clear, knowing that the curtain was not only sticking to every curve of her body, but revealing it as well.

"I find the normal clear ones to be quite fascinating actually."

"Ass." He tilted his head to the side before sliding off the bed. He walked right up to her until he could feel the smooth material of the shower curtain on his chest. She looked up at him, water still clinging to her eyelashes. He breathed in her freshly showered scent and cupped her face gently.

"Where's my laptop?"

"You were sitting tight on top of it. It's underneath my pillows. Where are my clothes?"

"Laundry. Where else?" With a smirk he caught her lips in a fierce kiss. Serenity slid her hand into his hair, curling them around her fingers. She felt the shower curtain fall to the floor and smiled. She couldn't think of any other revenge this sweet.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The End**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N : Hehe… like Serenity was gonna need her clothes anyway….. XD


End file.
